User talk:Mewpudding101
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pretty Rhythm Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella I'm sorry for offending you and making you bring up many things but i just want to say that I didn't remove your pictures! I had made a mistake with the double pictures for the Harune Aira page. Also where did you get the confirmation that Hibiki and Rizumu are dating? I didn't know so i would like to know where you got it from since Hibiki has only been shown once in the second season. Thank you very much for the time you take to read this. Anime4ever28 22:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Anime4ever28Anime4ever28 22:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thaank you for ur reply! I'm sorry for assuming that Rizumu and Hibiki really were dating. By filling in places do you mean helping to add pictures or sections? Am i allowed to change some words in your articles about the characters? I really like this wiki since it provides way more information on Pretty Rhythm than other wikis. Thank you for taking the time to share your knowledge! Anime4ever28 13:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Amy ZhangAnime4ever28 13:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Also on the Rizumu Amamiya page for the picture of her in the gallery with the chocolates, wasn't Hibiki the one who gave it to her even though Mion planned the party? Thanks for replying! So for Hibiki's page for the "Role in the Plot" section, what do you think of adding Hibiki and Rizumu pics in the last episode of Aurora Dream? Wouldn't it support the fact that he and Rizumu are PRACTICALLY boyfriend and girlfriend and Kanon scaring him? Hi! Thanks for the website! I was able to get PRAD 51 pictures but i was wondering, should i put the pictures in the Dear My Future column? Ok! Thanks for ur reply! I was just wondering, is there anything I can do to help on this wiki? :) Lexibob1 15:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Anytime~ I really love Pretty Rhythm. And I understand how you feel about that page. I mean it had no pictures, and the post was so stupid and untrue! I was annoyed at how someone could post something like that showing how they don't know very much about Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and deleted it when I visited the wiki again. I am happy to help out this wiki! And thank you for creating it! what is cailber? I;m so sorry for adding incorret information and editing it so much, but i recently stopped editing anyway. I do know my information can be incorrect but i still want to have alot of information to be added onto this wiki and I still want to keep it clean as well. SuiteUnicorns123 (talk) 01:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC)SuiteUnicorns123 I've seen the page 'Yun-su and Chae Kyoung's father' and just wanted to say that I'm pretty sure Chae Kyoung and Yun-su do not have the same father. Yun-su's father is Asechi Kintaro, just like Kyoko revealed in Episode 40. Also, there is a page called the 'Boduken Cup', that should be corrected as 'Budokan Cup'. SuiteUnicorns123 (talk) 12:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for taking the time to read my message anyway. SuiteUnicorns123 (talk) 03:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) If this relates to anything to do with your page guidelines, I didn't do a thing. All I could've done so far is change spelling errors on most of the pages I've edited. Why did you delete the page prism stars? Why did you delete the page prism stars that I created? Uh.....excuse me but some characters in Rainbow live shouldn't be there....there are two characters from PRDMF. Sorry to bug you...>.<" 21:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Anon Do you have any idea why I can't find Dear My Future subbed anywhere? Hi I am so so sorry. i didn't know. But i have a question. do i have to add pictures to cadigories by pasting and not adding pictures to the wiki? again i really really am sorry for all this. i just didn't know because i'm new here on this wiki. Chierisono(talk)09:46, July 8, 2013(UTC) Hello, Akiko-san! I have edited some character pages of the Rainbow Live series lately, adding some details, sections, and info. I hope you don't mind if I help :) Kathywoodlock (talk) 15:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Kathywoodlock I'm sorry for deleting the edits I did on the Prism Star page and your picture, I'll do back the edits on my new account if you don't mind, I'm sorry. Buby18 (talk) 17:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Buby18 /// Alexandra Kim. Is it alright if I create a new page for Rainbow live for Hiro, since he seems to be missing in the character section. I'm nost so sure about the layouts yet so could you inform me when you have time. thank you. Hello ! Thank you for the preventions of the images. It is you who created the site ? So, congradulations, it's a lot of work, and you also have to correct the mistakes ! Like a mother ! Only, I have a question: It's forbidden to put spoilers on pages ? I have already had two warnings, then I pay attention PrettyStar (talk) 20:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm new here. When I was looking though the Guidelines you talked about the big mess in the Mion Takamine page so I went to go look at it and saw that you were right. I thought about editing it but then I saw that that the page was protected from editing. Well, other then that I'm just here to say Hello. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi. In the lastest episode, Rainbow Live Episode 25, Edel Rose S Team's unit name is now officially Bell Rose and their unit song is Rosette Nebula. I was wondering if you could make this page for them. I'm still new-ish so I don't really know how or if I'm allowed. Well, I hope when you have time you can add it. :) RozzaPanda (talk), 18:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Umm.. Never Mind. I'm starting to get everything on my own. :) RozzaPanda (talk) 16:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I forgot about how everyone has school and can be very busy. Well, you're welcome! Oh yeah, and about the Belle Rose page and the picture I put in, I'll try and find a better quality picture next time. RozzaPanda (talk) 21:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I posted the same picture, but it's in better quality, it's a bigger image, and no pixelization. The other photos were not from me. RozzaPanda (talk) 9:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if Hiro Hayami counts as a Love Interest. It hasn't been announced yet, but I feel like Bell and Hiro will be together. I was just wondering since Episode 29. RozzaPanda (talk) 22:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Paexgo (talk) 21:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Paexgo ♪ ^U^ '♥ Hello there! For the Futaba Morizono page I want to add a infobox for it, but I'm still learning how to use them and other things on the side bar when you edit, and I'm figuring out what picture could be used. When you have time, please help me make the infobox. Thank you! RozzaPanda (talk) 22:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Samack :D Nice to meet ya! Samack (talk) 07:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Just a question, how long does it take to complete a page? You said that you have been adding CharaBoxes and I was wondering if you are going to do that to all the character pages. I could help out. So far it seems that you have been doing only the previous seasons for the CharaBox. As for official info, I will try to find references.Thanks for the tip! RozzaPanda (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can help you with the CharaBox. So far I did Wakana's, it takes a little time but I can do it. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:50, February 21, 2014 (UTC) There is this new page created by a wiki contributor called Espanol and I was wondering if it's even necessary. I don't think that page belongs here. You're are the founder so you could delete the page. I just wanted to inform you on this. I also noticed that you have been adding the clothing types and I was wondering if you are going to try and add more stones to the pages. I can help out. But, do you only want the stones that were seen in the anime only? RozzaPanda (talk) 19:24, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! Sorry to ask you all the questions but, I thought about putting all the evolved forms of the Lovely Seventh Coord and the other Seventh Coords and if it's alright or should we have just one. (''Example Page: Lovely) If it's good enough I'll continue to do the stones. RozzaPanda (talk) 22:37, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. About the official arcade game website, can you send me the link. I've been trying to find the website for the past few days to find the stones but I keep finding the wrong results. RozzaPanda (talk) 16:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I can read some of them, but most of them I can't read. If I make any mistakes on on any of them please help me fix them. RozzaPanda (talk) 17:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Opps, I'm so sorry about that! I'll start fixing them as soon as I have time. RozzaPanda (talk) 22:29, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! Someone in the wiki created a page called Jun, that page already exists so I'm asking if you could delete it. Thank you! RozzaPanda (talk) 11:57, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling.. I'm just a newbie to wikis... I really love Rizumu and try to make differences... and I did'nt realize that Rizumu and the others have galleries... Thanks very much Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 00:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Please make Another feature at the others..(like the prism jumps) for Aira, Mion, Rizumu, Kanon, Serena and others Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 08:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I had a question about surprise stones. Should there be a page for the Surprise stones or should it go to the Star stones page? Someone made the Restaurant Maid Dress page and I was a little confused if the stone is a star type or surprise. RozzaPanda (talk) 11:44, April 4, 2014 (UTC) But why can't I? I just love Pretty Rhythm Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 04:37, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I have another question. There are also some other stones like RONI, Earth Magic, Prism Stone, and Dear Crown that I don't know where to put them. Like you said earlier, they fit in categories like lovely, pop, cool, etc. but also are separated in the official website. Should there also be pages for RONI, Earth Magic, Prism Stone, and Dear Crown? Thank you as always! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll stop but first,answer these: *How to make a picture as a logo with a Pretty Rhythm Wiki text *Where did you made it *How can I beautify a wiki *How can I attract others to join my wiki PS: Please help me out It would be an honour If You Answer these :-) Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 03:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 14:44, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I am a new person, so I need a lots the helps. So, I have a idea, when I have trouble, you can help me? Hi! I have two questions. One: Do we add images to episode pages? I've been seeing people adding pictures in the episode pages and I was wondering if it was allowed. Two: In the All Star collection of Prism Stones on the official page there is alot of stones that were already in different collections. Should I add them to their pages? Thanks as always! RozzaPanda (talk) 13: 53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Can you help me Kanjinizing the name "Kintaro Asechi?" It would be of tremendous help for me. Thanks! Adios! Orezio (talk) 10:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I almost forgot to mention something, didn't Kei perform the Aurora Rising? Thanks again, and Adios! Orezio (talk) 04:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC) PuriPara and Aikatsu Hello. I'm new to this wiki (because I don't want to spoil myself before I finish the series) and I visited this wiki. I saw your oppinion on PuriPara and Aikatsu and I have a suggestion - How about doing like in Winx Club Wiki with PopPixie spin-off, which is I think similar case to PuriPara, and make one page to register info about this. It is still related to Pretty Rhythm series and needs to be written in the wiki, but since you don't want to register all the info on this wiki, I think one page is enough with a link to PuriPara wiki where all info will be posted. This is just my suggestion to make both sides happy. Also, Aikatsu is NOT Pretty Rhythm ripoff! Both animes are different enough! I hate how people say one anime is another's ripoff just because they are kind of similar... Aikatsu tells about aiming, about friendship and about idols while Pretty Rhythm is a show about ice skating (which has never appeared in Aikatsu!) about rival teams and Prisms. Both animes are really different and just because they are similar doesn't mean they are ripoffs! Sorry for the long post but I had to say this! Hi, I don't really understand how to make a link, you know the blue word thing and when u click on it you go to another page, how do I do that? Can u tell me? Thanks! Rainbowrhythmprincess (talk) 11:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC)rainbowrhythmprincess hi are you from the rainbow live im a girl i just got 1 question.....! who is the voice of yong hwa???? thanks if you answer!!! ~~fan of pretty rhythm Hello! A wiki contributor made this page. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. We already have a page for this and it has no information related to Pretty Rhythm whatsoever. I'm just informing you to delete this page. Thanks as always! RozzaPanda (talk) 17:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Erm... Im sorry to take up your time but may i ask you how to add an "edit" and an "add photo" button.. Im rather stupid so sorry --Eucokris (talk) 07:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Eucokris Hello! So recently a wiki contributor created this page Zohre as Rizumu's younger sister. I'm '''almost 100% sure this character does not exists in the anime. But I'm not 100% sure because I haven't watched Pretty Rhythm in a while. So wheather or not this person is in the anime or not, please delete it if not. Thanks as always! RozzaPanda (talk) 20:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Images I had a question and I was hoping maybe you could help me with it, because I didn't want to do something and get into trouble about it later. I've noticed images on the wikia, but I was wondering if Image Galleries were allowed. I was going to start watching the series soon, and if images can be added to episodes (or given a seperate) gallery page, I'd like to know so that I can get some while I watch. I would assume that it would be allowed, but I didn't want to do something wrong as I said. Chrismh (talk) 07:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! A Wikia Contributor just added a page called Prism Stone Shop, there is only random jiberish written. I'm here to inform you to delete it. Sorry if I disturbed you. Orezio (talk) 13:04, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello! So a wiki contributor made a Prism Stone page without a picture or any data so I can't complete the page. I feel like it is best to delete it for now. The page name is Vivid Flashy Parka. Thanks as always! RozzaPanda (talk) 13:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Ichirainbowlove hasn't been editing for a while. Actually, I have been adding the categories along with Rozzapanda . I apologize for the inconvenience. Orezio (talk) 04:43, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I'll stop. RozzaPanda (talk) 11:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Pretty Rhythm won't be showing on animax anymore? Hi there, it's me, so I have a question, are there no more episodes of pretty rhythm: rainbow live? Cause I saw the final episode and animax says Thanks for tuning in, same with arpeggio of blue steel. It has already changed into The squid girl (season 1) and I forgot what is the new anime that replaced arpeggio of blue steelAnton0125 (talk) 14:22, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello! A user created the page Happy Lucky Girl-Aira Harune, it pretty much is the same as Aira's page. Thanks as always! RozzaPanda (talk) 12:37, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! So, a Wikia Contributor made a page called Love Interests, the content is pretty much about Rizumu and Hibiki. And I'm not sure if that page is necessary.And the page called Prism Stone made by a contributor has been here for a while, that page has no information, at all. Thanks as always! Orezio (talk) 09:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello once again! There has been a user called Happy Naru Ayase who has been adding unnecessary pages like Magical Mion, and has been giving us quite a headache. She doesn't seem to respond to my warnings. Thanks once again! Orezio (talk) 08:21, October 26, 2014 (UTC) PriPara and Pretty Rhythm Crossover Movie Will this wiki be making pages and things about the PriPara and Pretty Rhythm Crossover Wiki? I remember that someone here said on the homepage that information about PriPara will be banned here, so I was wondering if you guys were going to do coverage on this movie... Unneeded Pages I have decided to add a list of possible pages that could or should be deleted. Because I can't delete them myself I'll just start making a list so I don't forget. I'm sorry about all the trouble, you're probably too busy to go on the wiki, so when you do come back be sure to check the pages. (P.S This list may be edited) Thank you as always! *Magical Mion (Not sure, I could fix it) *Love Interests *Happy Lucky Girl-Aira Harune ('''Needs '''to be deleted or redirected) *Prism Stone Shop & Prism Stone (There are too many of these) *Pretty Star - Dreaming fashion (This belongs more in a fanon wiki) *Love Interests (Duplicate page) *Aira-San *Category:Serena *Just the begning! *Nana (Duplicate page) RozzaPanda (talk) 17:35, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ... Okay, I'll follow the rules. Tama71999 (talk) 062:44, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Please Allow Me to Create Fanmade Characters and i truly promise to leave their links so you could find them please don't block me please give me ten chances to create fanmade characters and i also promise to Reply Reponsed to your messages every single day and weekend that is a Swear Cross Never Breaking Promise here's the link for haru amamiya original link http://www.wattpad.com/mystories?compose=true&id=111612127 AlisaLing127 (talk) 12:52, March 15, 2015 (UTC)..